Lisa Neen
'''- WARNING -' This article contains certain features that may be a spoiler to your reading experience. We suggest you finish the story before reading this article, because a huge part of the story is in here. Thank you very much. '''Luxandra Marciela (Carriedo) Neen' or Lisa 'is one of the supporting characters in the series. She was born on July 19, 1996. Character Design Appearance Personality History/Biography When still an infant, her father was a scientist from PDW. He claimed that he will be staying at NCO for the sake of his mission. He became a parent with Lara , Lisa's mother. When Lara found out that he will take Lisa away from her mother and her home, then, make her a test subject. He was a PDW Scientist for so long, and Lara did not have a clue about this. Because of this, Lara killed her own husband. Then Lisa saw all what happened (she was already 4 years old), she experienced a mental trauma. She took Lisa to the NCO Hospital, Mental Center. Then Lara went to PDW Laboratory, she went to a male infirmary, because Lisa may need a male assistance and Lara may not experiencing difficulties. And took a child for the revenge of her own daughter. Lara introduced the lad to Lisa, then Lisa asked his name. Lara named the lad "Angelo ". Both of the siblings lived together, then have friends with her mother's group and study at the same school. When Lisa was in 3rd grade she was always bullied by a male student. And her best friend, Trinity, is in her side. When facing troubles, her main ally is Ms. Terrie, Trinity's mother. Even Areeyah and Clarity are in her side already. When she reached 6th grade, Ron had a crush on her (only 75.94%) when the last day of her classes. She asked Ron to talk to her, he confessed and Lisa said that their relation is over. Plot 'Vanadia arc. ' '''Vanadia introduced herself to the group, she appeared of rescuing Gretchen (from a rocket launcher) she said that help is on the way. She made Areeyah avoid the rocket launcher. When the NCO soldiers finally appeared, Gelo waved a 1000 mm long USB cord, which is created and designed by Olessa and Terrie, then, she caught it then ejected it to the laptop. Lisa was tensing " 急いで急いで急いで急いで急いで急い急いで急いで急いで急い" the script was loading in 60% up to 80.2%. Then LIsa smashed the keyboard ,then, "99.9%...100%". All of Vanadia's guns are ready to fire, then Clarity attacked Vanadia with the Screwdriver 2000. But Vanadia is only 5 feet away. Vanadia was stabbed in the right eye (again) and injured. When Dr. Frodfeit saw this, he was enraged then he stabbed Clarity back. Then the soldiers are firing at Dr. Frosfeit and Vanadia, the doctor is now lifeless and Vanadia, doesn't have any scratch (except her right eye). Lisa is almost finish changing the Vanadia's script. Gelo didn't even noticed that Vanadia is aiming at him. The girls did not noticed, too. By the time they realized it, it was too late. Vanadia shot Gelo. Gelo fell with a loud thump. She left the laptop and grabbed Vanadia's nylon hair. She punched Vanadia with her strongest headbang yet. Vanadia fell down, beside Dr. Frosfeit. (and shut down) Areeyah pressed the 'enter' on the laptop. Vanadia turned on again. But Vanadia just laid there. Lisa ran to Gelo. For the first time of Lisa's life: she finally learned how to cry, and have tears. And Gelo closed his eyes. His hand dropped to the ground, then Vanadia spoke up, that she is about to self destruct in 20 seconds. Ron ordered the soldiers to get the girls away from the area. The soldiers pulled Lisa, but refused to leave. Lisa asked Ron to take his brother with them. Lisa begged at Ron, but Ron just aplogized for not bringing his brother with them. The soldiers threw the girls to the non open fire landscape. Suddenly, Vanadia self destructed. Gretchen sang the chorus of Wreking Ball. Ron said that Gretchen isn't helping at all. 'Insanity arc. ' '''Due to the loss of her sibling, which feels like she lost her self. To upgrade herself, she went to her mother. It took a week to finish, which including her weapons ( Steampunk Palm and Polluted Arm ). She went to her own appartment in monday, she rested in tuesday. In all of the sudden, Ron called to her. He said that he wants to talk with her. The meeting place is a street with a bench with lamposts and the meeting time was 8:00am. And so, she hid her upgrades in her strapped bag. Her weapons are made in a Samsung Galaxy s4 shape. Because she may enter a mall so, she asked her mother to make it all so perfect. Wednesday finally came, Lisa woke up in 4:00 am, and she went there in 4:50 am. The meeting time is 8:00 am. Ron went there in 7:50 am. Ron asked Lisa if she wants to eat breakfast, Lisa didn't replied, but nodds. The two ate their breakfast. Both went to a park, so they can talk privately (good thing that there are only few people). Ron said to himself that he is prepared to talk to his longtime crush, then he asked if she have any feelings for him. Lisa did n't answered, suddenly, she started covering her face and sweating rapidly. She showed her pocket knife, then Ron was freaked out. Ron realized that he is only daydreaming. Lisa stood up and dragging Ron's wrist, and started sprinting. Lisa brought Ron to an abandoned soap factory. Ron felt strange about the place. Lisa removed her jacket and put her arms in her back (it is actually that her arms are connected in her back but Lisa's back doesn't any metals that are connected to a special connector). Ron was shocked enough to see her. Lisa punched him in the left chest. Ron kept explaining why they need to leave her brother. He also said that he is now in the NCO Graveyard. Though Lisa didn't spoke but said: "..........''I am no longer the Lisa you know, I am known as Sanity♦Lisa. I won't stop until I fullfil her wish. Her wish is to execute you." Lisa then heard this. ''Ron heard this then he cried. "''You are not a human either." ''Lisa spoke. 'Great War arc. Clarity and Trinity took the positions as vanguards, furthermore, they realized that they were fighting their team members. Which are Angelo and Ron. Continuing to fight, they became more slower. While Trinity was blocking, she felt that she was impaled. Angelo finally remembered that his lover was Trinity. Trembling, and shaking, Clarity fell to the ground. A great gust of wind with cescent moons and snowflakes came out of nowhere. Lisa finally appeared, catching Trinity and Clarity. Yatsu and Alice came along. Lisa made the unconsious Trinity and helped Clarity to stand up. Ron then charged at Lisa. Lisa then smirked. Lisa flipped her finger at Ron. Ron was flipped on his forehead then he was hit by a large boulder that have a very large crack. Trivia *Her weapons and clothing are based on the series Black Rock Shooter *Her theme song is : ローリンガール (Rolling Girl) *She is one of the deres. *Her Obsidian Lance and Quartz knife came from the Black Rock Shooter: Insane Cannon Lance by Black Rock Shooter and King Saw by Black Gold Saw. *Her relationship with Areeyah is like Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter. * She is alway updated by his male friends, because herself in real life is always close to boys. *Her hobbies are playing with her laptop and she plays Mutants in facebook and Pockie Ninja II Original. *She is a Bro in PewDiePie's bro army. *Lisa's reacton to her sibling's death is similar to HInata's death in Naruto Shipuuden: Lisa's role is like to Naruto's(She didn't fought Vanadia too long), Gelo's role is similar to Hinata(he didn't help Lisa) and Vanadia is like Pain,killing HInata (while Vanadia killing Angelo). *She kinda represents the characters of team RWBY which are: Weiss Schneeof her analytics (being left handed) and being a tsundere, her strentgh of Yang Xiao Long , speed and endurance of Ruby Rose, and introvertness of Blake Belladonna. *Her theme song which is the rolling girl, represents her zodiac sign: Cancer. The cancer's zodiac planet is the moon. This is the reason why her theme song is Rolling girl. *It was Decemer 4 when Ron called her. *The Marie Antoinette Syndrome is when the person is very depressed, their hair will turn white or silver, Lisa's Marie Antoinette Syndrome is when Angelo dies. It is very rare for women to have this syndrome in this generation. *She is also very fond of reading some Nordics/Allies/Axis x Reader. *She completed all of the sins. *She can be either or completely changed her middle initial. She can be either using Beilschmidt, Oxenstierna, Propescu, Kohler, Eidelstein, Kirkland, or Braginski. Because she surely have 80 boyfriends, 160 crushes, and 240 close friends. *It was said that she has a Online Father in Deviant Art and Facebook Quotes *''"No!NO,NO,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE! I don't want to get f***ed up! F**K YOU,RON!" Lisa says whenever shes in life between death in her game.'' *''"This is all the cause of YOU!" Lisa blames Ron of her death.(while laughing)'' *''"WTF ARE YOU WEARING?!?! ARE YOU GAYS**T OR SOMETHING????!!!!!" Lisa asks Ron when he wears his Ngames Konan or Orihime.(and she dies laughing).'' *''"Gelo, no !!!! Don't leave!!" Lisa, for the first time, had tears in her eyes.'' *''"CAN'T WE TAKE HIM WITH US ?!?!?!" Lisa asking Ron to take Angelo with them.'' *''"Fuck yourself Ron. Fuck you." Lisa then releases her grip to her brother.'' Category:Characters Category:Dere Category:NCO Category:Generation 3 Category:Vocaloid Category:Assassin